Papaya (Carica papaya L.) is an important fruit crop grown widely in tropical and subtropical lowland regions (Manshardt, “Papaya in Biotechnology of Perennial Fruit Crops,” ed. Hammerschlag, 21:489–511, CAB Int., Wallingford, UK (1992)). Worldwide, Brazil, India, and Mexico are the largest producers of papaya. Hawaii, the largest producer of papaya in the United States, exports 66% of the total fresh production, primarily to the U.S. mainland and to Japan (Martin, “Papaya Production Statistics,” Proc. Annu. Hawaii Papaya Ind. Assoc. Conf., 39th, Kihei, pp. 31–36, Sep. 23–24 (1994)). In total production, papaya ranks above strawberries and below grapefruit (Manshardt, “Papaya in Biotechnology of Perennial Fruit Crops,” ed. Hammerschlag, 21:489–511, CAB Int., Wallingford, UK (1992)). The FAO estimated that about 5.7 million metric tons of fruit were harvested in 1995, almost double the 1980 harvest (Galinsky, “World Market for Papaya,” Reg. Agribus. Proj. Mark. Inf. Bull. February No. 12, 5 pp. (1996)).
Papaya ringspot virus (“PRSV”) is a member of the potyvirus group of plant viruses, which are pathogenic to several crop plants, and which exhibit cross-infectivity between members of different plant families. Generally, a potyvirus is a single-stranded (+) RNA plant virus. The viral genome is approximately 10,000 bases in length. The expression strategy of potyviruses includes translation of a complete polyprotein from the positive sense viral genomic RNA. PRSV is by far the most widespread and damaging virus that infects papaya, occurring worldwide wherever papaya is grown (Purcifull, “Papaya Ringspot Virus,” CMI/AAB Descr. Plant Viruses, No. 292 (No. 84 Revis., July 1984) 8 pp. (1984)). PRSV infections have resulted in the devastation of the papaya industry in Brazil, Taiwan, and Hawaii in recent years (Gonsalves, D., “Control of Papaya Ringspot Virus in Papaya: A Case Study,” Annu. Rev. Phytopathol. 36:415–37 (1998)). Various attempts have been made to control or prevent infection of crops by PRSV, but these have been largely unsuccessful.
The concept of parasite-derived resistance (“PDR”), conceived in the middle 1980s, offered a new approach for controlling PRSV (Sanford et al., “The Concept of Parasite-Derived Resistance—Deriving Resistance Genes from the Parasite's Own Genome,” J. Theor. Biol. 113:395–405 (1985)). Parasite-derived resistance is a phenomenon whereby transgenic plants containing genes or sequences of a parasite are protected against detrimental effects of the same or related pathogens. The application of PDR for plant viruses was first demonstrated when transgenic tobacco expressing the coat protein gene of tobacco mosaic virus was protected against infection by tobacco mosaic virus (Powell-Abel et al., “Delay of Disease Development in Transgenic Plants that Express the Tobacco Mosaic Virus Coat Protein Gene,” Science, 232:738–43 (1986)). Subsequent reports have shown that this approach is effective in controlling many plant viruses (Lomonossoff, G. P., “Pathogen-Derived Resistance to Plant Viruses,” Ann. Rev. Phytopathol. 33:323–43 (1995)).
The vast majority of reports regarding PDR have utilized the coat protein genes of the viruses that are targeted for control. Although the testing of transgenic plants have been largely confined to laboratory and greenhouse experiments, a growing number of reports have shown that resistance is effective under field conditions (Grumet, R., “Development of Virus Resistant Plants via Genetic Engineering,” Plant Breeding Reviews 12:47–49 (1994)). Two virus resistant crops have been deregulated by the Animal and Plant Heath Information Service of the United States Department of Agriculture (“USDA/APHIS”) and, thus, are approved for unrestricted release into the environment in the U.S. Squash that are resistant to watermelon mosaic virus 2 and zucchini yellow mosaic potyviruses have been commercialized (Fuchs et al., “Resistance of Transgenic Hybrid Squash ZW-20 Expressing the Coat Protein Genes of Zucchini Yellow Mosaic Virus and Watermelon Mosaic Virus 2 to Mixed Infections by Both Potyviruses,” Bio/Technology 13:1466–73 (1995); Tricoli, et al., “Field Evaluation of Transgenic Squash Containing Single or Multiple Virus Coat Protein Gene Constructs for Resistance to Cucumber Mosaic Virus, Watermelon Mosaic Virus 2, and Zucchini Yellow Mosaic Virus,” Bio/Technology 13:1458–65 (1995)). A transgenic Hawaiian papaya that is resistant to PRSV has also been developed (Fitch et al., “Virus Resistant Papaya Derived from Tissues Bombarded with the Coat Protein Gene of Papaya Ringspot Virus,” Bio/Technology 10:1466–72 (1992); Tennant et al., “Differential Protection Against Papaya Ringspot Virus Isolates in Coat Protein Gene Transgenic Papaya and Classically Cross-Protected Papaya,” Phytopathology 84:1359–66 (1994)). This resistant transgenic papaya was recently deregulated by USDA/APHIS. Deregulation of the transgenic papaya is timely, because Hawaii's papaya industry is being devastated by PRSV.
Remarkable progress has been made in developing virus resistant transgenic plants despite a poor understanding of the mechanisms involved in the various forms of pathogen-derived resistance (Lomonossoff, G. P., “Pathogen-Derived Resistance to Plant Viruses,” Ann. Rev. Phytopathol. 33:323–43 (1995)). Although most reports deal with the use of coat protein genes to confer resistance, a growing number of reports have shown that genes encoding viral replicase (Golemboski et al., “Plants Transformed with a Tobacco Mosaic Virus Nonstructural Gene Sequence are Resistant to the Virus,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:6311–15 (1990)), movement protein (Beck et al., “Disruption of Virus Movement Confers Broad-Spectrum Resistance Against Systemic Infection by Plant Viruses with a Triple Gene Block,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:10310–14 (1994)), nuclear inclusion a-proteases (“NIa proteases”) of potyviruses (Maiti et al., “Plants that Express a Potyvirus Proteinase Gene are Resistant to Virus Infection,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:6110–14 (1993)), and other viral genes are also effective in conferring resistance. Furthermore, viral genes can be effective in the translatable and non-translatable sense forms, and, less frequently, antisense forms (Baulcombe, D. C., “Mechanisms of Pathogen-Derived Resistance to Viruses in Transgenic Plants,” Plant Cell 8:1833–44 (1996); Dougherty et al., “Transgenes and Gene Suppression: Telling us Something New?” Current Opinion in Cell Biology 7:399–05 (1995); Lomonossoff, G. P., “Pathogen-Derived Resistance to Plant Viruses,” Ann. Rev. Phytopathol. 33:323–43 (1995)).
Notwithstanding the progress made in the field of plant resistance to viral pathogens, PRSV continues to exert its devastating effect upon papaya and other crops the world over. While the transgenic Hawaiian papaya is controlling the problem temporarily in Hawaii, that line unfortunately appears to susceptible to PRSV isolates with origins outside Hawaii. These observations suggest that transgenic papaya with coat protein genes specific to targeted PRSV isolates would need to be developed for transgenic papaya to effectively control PRSV worldwide. A more practical and comprehensive approach is needed to halt the devastation of PRSV. Such an approach would impart resistance to PRSV by utilizing genetic engineering techniques to provide greater and more reliable multi-pathogen resistance to crops to PRSV and other RNA-viral plant pathogens.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.